


when the snow falls

by heismysoulmate



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, a lot of snow, i wrote it instead of crying
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate





	when the snow falls

Padał śnieg.

Achilles siedział przy oknie z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Naczynie parzyło mu ręce, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Potrzebował ciepła. 

Poprawił koc spadający mu z kolan i znów wyjrzał za szybę. Biały puch nieprzerwanie sypał się z nieba. Tam skąd pochodził śnieg nie padał nigdy. Dopiero, gdy przyjechał do Ameryki zobaczył go pierwszy raz. I natychmiast pomyślał, że spodobałby się Patroklesowi.

Wielkie płatki śniegu opadały jeden za drugim i było tym coś pięknego. Na pewno piękniejszego od drobnych śnieżynek zmieszanych z deszczem, tak jak było to jeszcze dwa dni temu. Dziś płatki były dobrze widoczne lecz mimo to opadały bezdźwięcznie, przykrywając dachy, chodniki, drzewa i ludzkie głowy.

Śnieg był niepowstrzymany i pokrywał wszystko, zamieniając świat w białą plamę. Widok uspokajał rozdygotane serce chłopaka, jakby i one powoli znikało pod pierzyną chłodu i ciszy.

Drogi były już praktycznie niewidoczne, kiedy Achilles zauważył parę. Chłopak i dziewczyna, zapewne niewiele młodsi od niego. Zatrzymali się przy jednej z zasp, która utworzyła się obok wysokiego świerku. Dziewczyna powiedziała coś, po czym chwyciła garść puchu, który zaraz wylądował na twarzy chłopaka. Ten nie pozostał jej dłużny i w ten sposób zaczęła się bitwa. Nie trwała długo, bo po kilku chwilach chłopak pochylił się i strzepał śnieg z jej szalika i delikatnie ją pocałował. Achilles tylko mocniej zacisnął dłoń na kubku.

Śnieg sypał i sypał. Niepowstrzymana siła natury, nad którą człowiek nie miał żadnej kontroli.  _ To zupełnie tak jak nad śmiercią _ . Zauważył gorzko chłopak.

Kiedy niebo zaczęło ciemnieć, Achilles zaczął dostrzegać w szybie ledwo widoczne odbicie choinki stojącej w kącie jego pokoju.

Kolejna rzecz którą zobaczył dopiero po przyjeździe tutaj. I był pewien, że Pat polubiłby święta jeszcze bardziej niż śnieg.

Mimo, że wigilia była już jutro Achilles nie czuł świątecznej atmosfery. Ubrał drzewko myśląc, że poczuje się przez to lepiej, ale teraz jego widok tylko przypominał mu, że nie miał nawet komu złożyć życzeń w tym czasie.

Blondyn odstawił pusty kubek na podłogę i przełożył koc z kolan na plecy.

Nie wiedział ile tak siedział, nie czuł upływu czasu. Jego świat ograniczał się do białego puchu za oknem, który wciąż i wciąż sypał, choć teraz nieco wolniej. Każda śnieżynka przelatywała przed jego oknem niczym w zwolnionym tempie, pozwalając mu skupić się na ich tańcu w porywach wiatru. I nie myśleć. I choć na chwilę oderwać się od tego bólu który czuł na co dzień. Śnieg po prostu go uspokajał.

Patrokles polubiłby śnieg.


End file.
